It's Not Like You to be Silent
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: It's a tragic anniversary and Hiccup is not taking it well, and Astrid notices


**It's Not Like You to be Silent**

"No, I'm pretty sure once we fix the damage on the south side we'll have time for training lessons again, right Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't answer. Everyone slowly turned to stare at him intently. He was unmoving, he didn't even blink. He was staring into nothingness. The members of the Berk committee looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's not like you to be silent." Snotlout said a bit too loud.

Hiccup turned his head only slightly, "Hmm?"

There was more silence.

Astrid coughed, "Well um, are you ready to give us the assignments for the day?"

Hiccup slowly backed up his chair while the other 5 members watched curiously. Finally, he placed his hands on his knees and stood up, "Do whatever you want," he said monotonously. Everyone gaped at him as he walked out of the hall and closed the tall creaky doors behind him.

"Ok, first of all, who killed Hiccup and why does his replacement look exactly like him," Ruffnut commented.

Tuffnut elbowed his twin, "Shut up! He is obviously PMSing."

"You don't even know what that means!"

"Well... it's just something people say you idiot!"

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping to prevent an inevitable migraine, "Guys, something is obviously wrong with him. We have to fix whatever it is before people start to notice."

"Aren't you supposed to be his betrothed? How should we know why he's spaced out?" Snoutlout chimed.

Before Astrid could retort, Fishlegs quickly intervened, "Ok let's figure this out. Did anything happen yesterday?" He turned to glare at the twins accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at us!," Ruffnut raised her hands in surrender, "He seemed perfectly normal to me. Or whatever is normal for that weirdo. Though I did see him sketching a lot in that geek notebook of his."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll just go talk to him. So please just run things as smoothly as possible," Astrid took a deep breath, "No need to worry. I got this."

"I wasn't really worried anyways," Snoutlout mumbled under his breath.

Astrid was already making her way out and reached the exit quickly, "Fishlegs you're in charge," she called out. Behind her, Snotlout had gasped loudly and said something about 'remembering the date?' but she didn't have the capacity to deal with anymore antics so she closed the doors behind her.

What's going on with him? Astrid mused. Admittedly she did feel guilty for being so clueless. She was supposed to know these things before everyone else right? Why was she so nervous though...Was it that blank look in his eyes? The pain etched across his face? Where had she seen that before?

Without much preparation, she barged into his workshop. It was a large room full of well... junk. What looked like junk to her was another treasure for him. That always made her smile. She made her way past the unfinished projects and saw him.

He was hunch over his desk rolling a pencil up and down up and down. She could reach over and touch him, yet he didn't acknowledge her in the slightest. She gently walked over and squatted next to him so she could see his face. She was about to speak when she recalled Snoutlout's background comment. She glanced at his calendar.

Oh. It was June 23.

She felt a crushing weight on her chest and a 100 pounds heavier. Her guilt was overwhelmed by sympathy and grief.

Hiccup stared to speak, but his voice was raspy, he cleared his throat, and started again, "I'm sorry I was short. Its unprofessional" he said quietly looking down.

She quickly pulled him into a tight hug which pulled him down to the floor, "Oh hiccup."

"I'm fine really. Hey, I'm fine. I'm..." the words got caught in his throat as he started to silently sob.

She squeezed him tighter, "I'm so sorry sweetie. Your father was a great man," she started to cry as well.

Hiccup tried to speak but it only made him cry even more to the point where he was bawling loudly, almost like he couldn't control himself. He buried his face into her the crevice of her neck.

She affectionately stroked his hair and said, "It's ok," on repeat. She wasn't sure if it worked, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Hiccup was starting to calm down a little. He pulled away from the hug gently and rubbed his face while sniffing, "It's just I… I miss him so much."

Astrid thought back to the funeral a year ago, it seemed far away and recent. The pain lingered but the memories were repressed.

He forced a small smile, "I do feel better now, but I don't know if I have it in me to face everyone today."

"Don't you worry about that, take Toothless and go flying somewhere. I'll handle everything."

A look of excitement spread slowly across his face, "Really Astrid? It's a lot of work."

Astrid smirked, "Oh you don't think I can handle it do you?"

Hiccup put his hands up, "I don't doubt you, but don't say I didn't warn you," he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "Thank you." he quickly stood up and called out for Toothless as he enthusiastically searched for his flying gear.

Astrid watched him while still sitting on the floor. She loved him so much she sometimes couldn't believe it herself. She was surprised to feel tears falling down her own face, and quickly wiped them away. She had work to do.

 **So this is my first HTTYD fanfic. But I am very obsessed with the series and I even watch the series on Netflix. I love the characters and the premise. I am very curious for the third movie which I know nothing about but I think it's coming out next year so that exciting!**

 **REVIEW and then REVIEW and then REVIEW some more!**


End file.
